This invention relates to a safety module which includes a triggering sensor in cooperative engagement with a damper mass that prevents improper triggering.
In order to be able to trigger a safety system, for example, a belt tensioner or an airbag, in the event of an accident, trigger sensors that contain spring-loaded inertial masses are used in the corresponding safety modules. To ensure that the trigger sensor contained in a safety module does not cause improper triggering when a door is slammed or in response to a very uneven road surface, vibration-damping spring elements can be provided between the trigger sensor and the housing of the safety module. One such arrangement is known from DE 44 19 911 A1.
DE Utility Model 94 06 812 describes the arrangement of a delay sensor for triggering or activating an airbag or a belt tensioner in which a vibration-damping impact panel is arranged below the installation region of the delay sensor in order to prevent improper triggering.
A further delay sensor having a sensing element which works against a spring, and whose movement is additionally damped by a slowly dissipating air cushion, is described in DE 35 05 330 A1.
It is the object of this invention to provide a safety module for vehicles having a triggering sensor in which very simple means are used to ensure that vibrations and shocks occurring during normal vehicle operation do not cause improper triggering.
The present invention provides a safety module for vehicles which comprises a trigger sensor for activating a safety system, such as a belt tensioning device or an airbag, and further includes a damper mass for absorbing vibrations that could cause improper actuation of the safety system, wherein the damper mass is directly mounted on the safety module. The damper mass can be mounted inside the module, e.g., on the bracket that holds the trigger sensor in place or on an external surface of the module, e.g., as shown in FIG. 1.
According to the present invention, as a particularly simple and very effective measure for dampening the shocks occurring in normal vehicle operation, a damper mass is affixed to the safety module that is on a component that carries the triggering sensor. For example, the damper mass can be mounted on the same base as the trigger sensor itself, or preferably externally on the housing of the safety module that carries the trigger sensor. External mounting on the housing of the safety module has the advantage that practically no design changes need to be made to the safety module, so that all the devices accommodated in the housing of the safety module can remain unchanged. In order to achieve the desired damping to prevent improper triggering, it is therefore sufficient to mount a metal plate damper mass, or a damper mass of another shape, externally on the housing of the safety module as shown in FIG. 1.
The safety module can be, for example, a belt tensioner or an airbag module. A safety module of this kind comprises a shock sensor in combination with the devices necessary for activation of the particular safety system. These are principally pyrotechnic devices with which, for example, a belt tensioner can be activated in the event of an accident identified by the trigger sensor.
It is particularly advantageous additionally to equip the safety module with at least one spring element for damping vibrations that occur during normal operation of a motor vehicle. This can be a resilient attachment bracket with which the safety module is attached to the vehicle. It is specifically the combination of a spring element together with a damper mass mounted externally on the housing that allows very good tuning of the system to the respective vehicle in order to prevent improper triggering.
A safety module configured as a belt tensioner can be mounted, with the damper mass provided in accordance with the present invention, on a column of a vehicle that adjoins a sliding side door. This ensures that, in particular, even the severe shocks occurring when a sliding side door is slammed do not result in any improper triggering of the belt tensioner.